kocfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Wilderness/@comment-2080199-20100618071909
Just as well I copied this page to my alliance before the change.... I don't know how up-to-date they are so use at your own risk. Hi everyone, I've noticed that some of you are STILL attacking wilds in one wave and often losing a lot more troops than you need to in the process. I have taken the following info from this site:(http://koc.wikia.com/wiki/Wilderness) which has heaps of great info for attacking wilds. In most cases (up to level 9) the most you should lose are a few hundred militia/supply troops and one or two other more valuable troops. So here are the stats for best results (note all wilderness attacks should be done in 2 waves. The first is a group of militia/supply troops - AKA meat shield - to clear the traps). Also note that it is vital that the first wave actually does hit first, and the second wave should not hit more than about 30 seconds later (10 – 20 would be better). This is vital as traps start regenerating after about 1 minute of the first attack, and are fully replaced after 5 mins (apparently). *(On level 2 to 7 wilderness you can add 1 millitia to the second wave that's to slow down the archers, to make sure they dont overtake the first wave of attack.) **(On level 8 to 10 wilderness add 1 ballista to militia wave to make timer similar.) *** Make sure your 2nd wave hits the wild as as soon as possible after 1st wave, all traps will regen within 5 minutes. **** Please also make sure your fletching lvl matches the ones given below for desired results. THE STATS! Lvl 5: Wave 1 = 50 militia Wave 2 = 2500 archers + 1 militia LOSS = 50 militia FLETCHING = 5+ Lvl 6: Wave 1 = 100 militia Wave 2 = 4500 archers + 1 militia LOSS = 100 militia FLETCHING = 7+ Lvl 7: Wave 1 = 150 militia Wave 2 = 6000 archers + 1 militia LOSS = 150 militia FLETCHING = 8+ Lvl 8: Wave 1 = 300 militia + 1 Ballistae Wave 2 = 10,000 archers + 800 Ballistae LOSS = 300 militia + 1 Ballistae + 1 Archer FLETCHING = 9+ Lvl 9 (there are 3 options, but this is my preference as there are fewer losses, and one is not fully tested): Wave 1 = 600 militia + 1 Ballistae Wave 2 = 12,000 swords + 30,000 archers + 1,200 Ballistae LOSS = 600 militia + 1 sword + 1 Ballistae FLETCHING = 9+ Lvl 10 (there are 4 options, but this is my preference as archers are quicker – and cheaper - to replace than ballistaes, and not many players are able to train catapults. Also 2 are not fully tested). Wave 1 = 1200 militia Wave 2 = 80,000 archers + 1 militia LOSS = 1,200 militia + 2,126 archers FLETCHING = 10 Crests: Kay's Crest can be found in wilderness levels 5 to 10 Bedivere's Crest can be found in wilderness levels 8 to 10 Gawain's Crest can be found in wilderness levels 9 and 10. Hope that helps. Let me know if you need anything clarified. Rave.